


Not Complaining

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Discrimination, Late 1800, M/M, Mentioned Racism, Nobility, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Periodical Typical, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, racial issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: A young Seb Vettel is being abused by his father... because he's an Omega. He tries to escape this life by trying to kill himself, but a certain Mark Webber saves him before he actually dies. And now Seb can't believe how his life has turned out to be.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, James Hunt/Niki Lauda, Lewis Hamilton/David Coulthard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico Rosberg/Michael Schumacher, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 37





	Not Complaining

Sebastian just accepted the hit when it came. He fell to the floor. One more bruise to his face.

“You dirty whore! Look at what you’ve done!” the angry voice of his father yelled. “You better clean that up before I get home.” and he slammed the door behind him, leaving his Omega son to pick himself up from the floor.

It had been this way the day he presented, 4 years ago upon the night before his 16th birthday, when he woke up in the middle of the night sweating and horny as hell, just wanting something to fill him up.

His father had been enraged, screaming that he did not want a whore for a son. He was a normal Beta, but he still saw Omegas as cock sluts and unworthy of the oxygen they breathed because they were good for nothing but dutifully popping out children.

His mother and sisters could do nothing for him, or they’d be hit as well.

Seb slowly got onto his knees first, sighing at the broken plates on their floor. He pulled the trashcan closer and started clearing the broken pieces away. Tears rolled from his blue eyes, over his cheeks to his chin and then dropped onto the stone floor.

The abuse never stopped, not even when his father was gone. Every bruise that was made still hurt and the clothes his father made him wear were nothing but embarrassing. The shirt was too small and revealed his belly button, and he had to wear a knee length skirt. The outfit made the image of a whoring cleaner complete and it was exactly how his father saw him.

The 20-year-old knew his father was going to marry him off, to an Alpha in a faraway land. A man probably just as abusive as his father or a man just very desperate for an heir and willing to pay any price his father asked for him. He led a miserable life, and right now he just wanted to escape.

After cleaning up the floor, Sebastian dashed out of the door with tears in his eyes, running along the sandy roads of the British countryside barefoot.

The wind was picking up, so the Omega just wrapped his arms around himself, clenching his grandmother’s scarf tighter. His mother’s mother was the only one who’d still treated him the same after he presented, and he missed her dearly after she’d died from cancer two years ago.

Seb arrived at the lake and took in the serenity of this place.

The sunlight was shining from above, enlightening the water of the lake while the surrounding area was covered with trees and mossy stones. It was beautiful.

The young man looked at the bright blue of the water. He wanted to sink into it, drown in the peacefulness of the place and just escape from this painful life. He wanted to be loved again. He bound the scarf that he’d wrapped around his shoulders for warmth to a thick low hanging branch and walked over to the high edge before closing his eyes.

 _‘This is my only way out. Goodbye mom, goodbye Mel, goodbye Stef, goodbye Fabe. I love you.’_ and he let himself fall into the cold lake water.

There was no attempt from his side to get back up to the surface as he sank like a stone in the direction of the bottom. His lungs were burning for oxygen, instead they got water. His limbs went numb and he went unconscious as his body floated back up. His vision went black.

* * *

Sebastian had not felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him back to the surface of the water, nor being dragged onto dry land and two strong hands trying to reanimate him, but what he did feel were a pair of warm lips on his own breathing air into his chest, the tickling of stubble around his mouth and drops of water falling on his forehead. Suddenly, he had to cough.

His body jerked together as he coughed up the water that had filled his lungs. He was breathing heavily as he fell limp on the ground, muscles aching.

The person who had rescued him from the lake picked the young man up, one arm under his bend knees and one around his shoulders.

Only now Seb saw the man’s face who’d breathed life into him again. And by _God_ , he was handsome.

Short and messy dark hair, a cleft chin, a strong jawline, high cheekbones and a pair of beautiful and mysterious hazel eyes. The eyes caught the Omega’s breath.

The man took him to a brown horse that just stood there waiting, saddled an all that. He easily climbed into the brown leather saddle, even with a person in his arms.

It felt like a dream, a dream the blonde didn’t want to be over, but he felt so weak… Seb passed out again.

* * *

Mark had seen the sad face of the young Omega in his arms before he’d thrown himself in the lake. And now the blonde was in his arms, he could see why he’d tried to end his life.

All the yellow and blue bruises on his face, arms, stomach… they were signs of abuse, repeated abuse.

That people were still abusing Omegas the way they did… it made the dark-haired man sick in his stomach.

The horse rider took the blonde man to his manor, his vacation home as well as the place he spends time with his friends who lived all over the British Isles and along the coastline of Europe.

Once home, he took the unconscious Omega to a remote bed chamber with a view on the Italian gardens.

One of his butlers, Paul, would watch over the Omega and alarm him once the young man had woken up.

As Mark sat down behind his desk, he could still see those baby blue eyes staring at him in awe and they weren’t easy to forget either.

“Are you alright Sir?” his most senior butler, Heinz-Harald Frentzen, asked. “You haven’t touched your tea since you arrived back.”

The man of the manor sighed. “I just still can’t believe that kid’s been abused.” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do people even do that?”

“Sadly, not every family values Omegas as much as yours does.” the German replied. “It’s even worse in Germany, there they are seen as property of the father until a husband is found.”

Webber leaned back in his armchair. He’d never understand it. Back in Australia and New Zealand, Omegas were seen as something precious because of their gift of being able to bear children, a remnant of the Maori and Aboriginal cultures that British and other European immigrants had learned to value too. He was especially schooled in those values, as he was a member of the Australian Royal House, he was supposed to give the right example for all Aussies and Kiwis.

“Don’t worry Sir.” Frentzen said. “We’ll take good care of him for you.”

“Thank you.” and the Australian Prince began drinking his now half-warm tea.

* * *

As Sebastian woke up, he was in a totally unfamiliar place. He was in a very soft bed with a very nice pillow and a blanket on top of him keeping him warm. The room he was in was pretty empty, save for a very decorated fireplace and a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was also a nightstand next to the bed, with a glass of water and some cheese on a plate.

Whoever did this, the Omega was grateful for them. He drowned the glass and ate the pieces of cheese, which were delicious and soft.

The door opened up to reveal a young blonde man dressed up in some sort of uniform. “Good afternoon, young Sir. Sir Mark will be waiting for you.”

Seb nodded and got out of the bed, but the person who’d just opened the door stopped him.

“Sir Mark has ordered different clothing for you; they are on a shelf behind that screen.” and he was pointing at a changing screen in the hallway.

The clothes that were waiting for him there were a simple navy-blue pair of pants and a white shirt.

Once they were on his frame, Seb was quite surprised how well they fitted him.

The young man in uniform smiled. “Our seamstress Ann is quite good at knowing people’s sizes from just looking at them. That’s why Sir Mark hired her. I’m Paul by the way, Paul di Resta.”

“Sebastian Vettel.”

Paul stretched his arm out towards the staircase downwards. “This way please. Sir Mark’s in his study.”

Sebastian took the trip downstairs as an opportunity to study the many artworks hanging on the wall as well as the African masks and carvings in ivory, he’d never seen things like it.

Di Resta opened an oak door to reveal a room with a large fireplace. It was incredibly light because of the large windows and there was a nice couch in the corner with a couple wooden tables near it.

Behind the desk on the other side of the room was the man who saved him from drowning, trying to write a letter in ink.

“Sir Mark, your guest has woken.”

Sir Mark looked up, his hazel eyes locking with Seb’s. “Good. Please, take a seat. I’m just replying my mother’s latest letter. You can leave, Paul.”

And Paul left with a little bow, closing the door back behind him.

“I should introduce myself, I guess. I’m Mark Webber.” the dark-haired man said, reaching out with his hand. “I’ll introduce you to the staff tomorrow. You can stay here as long as you like.”

“I really don’t want to be a nuisance. I’m Sebastian Vettel.”

An eyebrow rose on Sir Webber’s face. “German by chance?”

The Omega nodded. “Both my parents are from the former Electorate of Hesse.”

Mark’s lips twitched. “But I mean what I said, you can stay here for as long as you want to be here. No one will force you out, you are my guest.”

“You have a funny accent.” Seb commented, before his eyes went wide and he slapped both his hands on his mouth.

The older man started laughing, Vettel feeling much less ashamed of what he said.

“I’m Australian. That’s probably why.”

“Australia? Isn’t that like… on the other side of the world?” the young German asked.

Webber nodded. “Yup. But my family has always owned this place. Usually only the staff lives here, repairing things that are broken and do the upkeep of this place.”

Hearing that, Sebastian felt that Sir Mark was an incredibly wealthy man. He’d already smelt that the man was an Alpha, as his scent was incredibly rich with musk and _something_ that he didn’t recognize… it was something that made this Alpha pretty unique.

“Feel free to explore the house for the rest of today. My staff know to take you to the dining room before six o’clock. So, don’t worry you’ll lose track of time.”

The Omega nodded. “Thank you. I really don’t know how to repay your kindness.”

“It’s nothing.” the Alpha assured him.

* * *

Sebastian wandered through the large manor. Everything he saw confirmed that Sir Mark was a wealthy man, still in his primes and probably attracting a lot of attention from equally wealthy people.

He stumbled across a library, with hundreds of books on subjects he could only ever imagine holding. Renaissance classics, Dickens, Brontë, Austin, Shelley… they were all there.

“Enjoying the library, young Sir?” an older voice asked.

Seb turned towards the man, indeed seeing an older man smiling at him as he was holding a Shakespeare novel in his hands. “Quite, but please, it’s Sebastian. I’m not wealthy enough for a title.”

“It’s normal around here. Sir Mark and his parents, King Alan the Second and Queen Diane, have quite often insisted we speak their names.”

The Omega’s blue eyes went wide. “Mark’s a Prince?”

The older man nodded. “But he doesn’t go fling it around. He’s a humble man about it.”

The blonde couldn’t believe it… a _Prince_ … he’d been in the arms of a Prince, felt his lips… it was too good to be true. It really felt like a dream, a really good dream.

“Is there something else you’d like to read? Australian customs perhaps?” the older man suggested.

“I suppose I could.” Sebastian replied. “So, yes please.”

* * *

When Frentzen had informed him about Sebastian having found the library, Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

And now the young blonde sat across from him at the dining table, he took his time to study the younger man who had attempted to kill himself by drowning.

Sebastian was now more appropriately dressed, but still flaunting his lean figure, pale skin and well-rounded hips that were quite perfect for childbirth. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, he had a cute nose, rosy and puffy cheeks that indicated he was healthy, beautiful pink lips, long eyelashes, a mop of blonde hair and a nice rounded face. No, the tight shirt and that skirt hadn’t done him any justice.

Webber saw that his guest quite enjoyed his cook’s French cooking, which put a smile on his face. He’d tell Grosjean that, so he could whip something together in the morning too.

“Thank you, for letting me stay here.” Seb said, placing his hands on his lap after finishing his meal. “Your home is very nice.”

“You can thank the staff for keeping it this way.” the Aussie Prince told. “I plan to go riding tomorrow. Would you like to join me?”

“I don’t know how to ride a horse.” the Omega said, somewhat embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” the Alpha told.

Sebastian nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. I’ll get Paul to wake you when it’s time for breakfast.”

* * *

That night in bed, Mark gained very inappropriate imagery in his brain about his guest.

He wanted to blame it on the fact he hadn’t gotten laid for an extended period of time, but he knew it was his primal brain recognizing the smell of a young and fertile Omega who was ready for childbirth.

Seb’s innocent appearance didn’t help either, he was so _beautiful_ , _so close_ but _so far_ out of his reach, it infuriated him to no end.

His brain imagined those perfect, soft pink lips around his cock, that mouth taking the entire length. It imagined a wet, tight hole around his cock that was ready to take his knot and be filled up.

Because of those images, the Australian Prince now had to deal with his rock-hard cock. He jerked himself off, imagining his guest doing it for him. And he came with a deep growl all over his stomach.

He didn’t bother to clean himself up, he’d shower in the morning anyway.

* * *

Sebastian felt weird sitting on a horse. Perhaps it was the movement of the horse’s back between his legs.

Mark, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element. But he’s probably been horse riding since he was a kid, since the elite is very keen on keeping some things traditional.

“You’ll get used to it once you’ve done it a couple times.” the Prince told his guest.

Seb just nodded. “Where are we going, actually?”

“My Scottish friend. David’s manor’s right next to mine. Or well, about 5 miles away.”

The blonde just shook his head.

* * *

Mark’s friend welcomed the two of them in the hallway. He was around Mark’s height, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. His jawline was rather squared though.

“Mark! Good to see ya Mate. Who cha got with ya?” the man asked. He spoke with a pretty weird accent, but Mark had said the man was Scottish.

“David, meat Sebastian. He’s temporarily staying with me.” the dark-haired man replied.

“’Course. You want some tea with scones?”

Webber looked at his companion before nodding. “That sounds delicious.” and he offered his right arm to the young Omega.

The German descendant looked a bit surprised before slipping his left arm around the Prince’s right before they entered the bright sitting room of David’s estate.

The Australian made sure that Sebastian was seated before he himself sat down.

“Lewis has put the kettle on. So, any news from Australia?”

“Just that we’re going to plant more forests for the native animals and that there’ll be official wallaby farms.” Mark told. “My nieces are gonna love it, they love wallabies.”

The Scot laughed. “All girls love cute animals. My nieces love the baby goats Erin’s got on her estate.”

“Any news from Fernando or Michael? I’ve not received a letter from those two yet.” Webber asked.

“Well, Michael’s finally getting married.” David told. “Finally got his act together and asked the Count of Kymenlaakso for his son’s hand in marriage. So… that’s gonna be a bit of a party in Germany now the nephew of their Emperor’s getting married.”

The Aussie put his thumbs up. “Good for him. Is there a date planned already?”

The tall blonde shook his head. “They’ve only just begun the preparations, like the date and the guest list. And Michael told me it’s probably going to take a while since a lot of their friends live overseas.”

“Ah. Well, maybe then I’ll make the trip back to Australia for my birthday.”

“That wedding won’t be until next year.” David stated. “As for Fernando… he’s courting Jenson.”

Mark started to laugh. “Finally! Those two have been looking at each other since I don’t know when.”

“Well, apparently it took a while for Jenson’s father to see Fernando as a possible suitor for his son as Fernando’s only nobility through his mother’s family, and it’s not made the Alonso name very popular among the traditional nobility.”

The Scotsman saw Seb’s pretty confused face. “Some nobles don’t like it that noble titles are being passed through the female or Omega lines, it breaks the ancient traditions. Fernando’s mother, Ana Diaz, is the Countess of Asturias since the death of her father who died without sons and Ana’s a Beta. She married a commoner and Fernando’s the first in line to inherit the title.”

“And this Jenson’s father doesn’t like it that much?” the German asked, with a raised eyebrow.

David nodded. “Yup. Not that the Earl of Somerset likes a lot… but I know he’d rather have Jenson marry me or Mark.”

The Australian Prince snorted. “He never liked Fernando, not since the day we all met Earl John Button. That man’s a dick and has no respect for the common man.”

The Scot just shrugged. “Luckily, he’s no threat anymore to their courtship.”

Sebastian just watched the two men talk about the noble circuit while he was munching on a scone as he suddenly saw someone standing in the corner of his eye. He turned, only to see a darker skinned young person, who was pretty damn pregnant, flee into one of the side rooms. He just shrugged and went back to munching. He didn’t mention it to the homeowner or to Mark.

* * *

As Mark and his companion were gone, David dashed upstairs to find the Omega he got pregnant.

Lewis was 7 months along and swelling beautifully.

The Earl of Ayrshire wished he could show him to the rest of the world, but he couldn’t.

Lewis was half black, his father a black slave from Benin and his mother a white commoner country girl.

Coulthard couldn’t marry or Mate with Lewis, which would be the right thing to do. The only thing he was allowed to do was to make the Omega a concubine of his household, and he’d done that.

Dave placed his hands on the darker-skinned man’s hips before kissing him passionately.

Lewis’s hips were only covered with the flimsy fabric of his silver gown, wearing nothing underneath as that was customary for concubines.

Talking to Mark about the announced marriage between Michael and Nico made the Scotsman want to get married to the man currently carrying his child, but it would never be accepted by his family. It was one thing to have a partially coloured child with a concubine, those were accepted, but _marrying_ someone of colour was still a big no-no in Victorian England. It pained him.

Besides the gown, Lewis was also wearing a customized leather dog collar with a little pendant that had David’s name on it, marking the Omega as his.

The pair of them fell on the bed, still kissing passionately.

That had been the exact way their child had been created: passion.

* * *

Seb looked into those beautiful hazel eyes as the two of them walked through the gardens of Mark’s estate, arms linked together.

The gardens themselves were beautiful, with well upkept willows, red and white rose bushes, marble cupid statues on pedestals and a lot of wooden benches to sit on… but the emotion in those hazel eyes as Sir Mark told him about his life in Australia, it was wonderful to see.

The Australian Outback sounded quite dangerous, but the native Aboriginals were the go-to guides if you wanted to discover the wildlife. Webber had gone on one of those trips with some of his closest friends, and they’d seen Tasmanian Devils, Dingoes, Cassowaries and Emus. One of his friends, Fernando, had accidentally fallen into the water after slipping of a stone and their Aboriginal guide had to be on the lookout for crocodiles as Mark and Jenson got Fernando out of the water.

“Those animals sound very interesting.” Sebastian commented.

“They are, but they can also kill you. Except for the koala, they’re more like teddy bears.”

The blonde shook his head. “It still sounds amazing… much more adventurous than the English countryside.”

“Maybe. But I do like it here… much cooler than the Australian deserts. Of course, the beach is a good place to be during the warm weather, it’s basically a given that every Aussie goes to the beach on a nice summer day.”

Seb cast his eyes down. “I’d love to go to a beach someday.”

“I might just take you there.” it sounded like a promise.

The Omega blushed. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Sebastian looked up into Mark’s hazel eyes. Suddenly, the Alpha had his hands on the Omega’s back and pulled him closer before leaning in for a kiss.

The blonde closed his eyes as he felt those lips on his again. The kiss was soft and tender and everything he’d wanted from his first kiss.

As their lips separated so they could breathe, the Prince put his forehead to the commoner’s.

“I want to court you… will you let me?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Fabian hadn’t felt well since his older brother had left and didn’t come back. It felt like something had happened to him.

Their father had just scoffed and mumbled ‘good riddance’ after Seb hadn’t come home before dinner that night. He didn’t care about Seb, not anymore since his presentation as Omega.

The younger Vettel son had never completely understood why his oldest siblings were treated as they were, and their mother had told him father wanted his daughters and Seb to be dutiful and obedient partners for whoever he chose for them. For money.

Fabian just shook his head at that. His father was obsessed with money. So, he went for a stroll that took him to Seb’s favourite places: the harbour of Plymouth, Heybrook Bay, Saltram Park, Hoe Park that overlooked Mount Edgcumbe House and Fish Pond.

It was an extreme long walk, but Fabe wanted to remember his brother by those places.

But then he arrived at Fish Pond and saw their grandmother’s scarf tied to a tree branch that the younger Vettel son feared for the worst. Seb never went anywhere without that scarf and it seemed his brother had tied it up there for someone to find and possibly return it to their family if they recognized it.

Fabian untied the scarf.

He couldn’t smell his brother’s scent anymore.

The small in land lake was connected to the River Yealm, and a lot of bodies washed ashore near Warren Point or Wembury Bay, coming from both upstream River Yealm and Newton Creek.

The youngest Vettel looked at the water and feared that his brother had jumped in to kill himself. Then, he looked up at the sky. _‘Wherever you are, I hope you’re in a better place.’_

* * *

Seb loved to feel Mark’s strong chest to his back. It gave him a safe feeling, as did Mark’s strong arms. He was sitting against Mark’s chest on the brown horse that he’d named Kylie, head against his left shoulder.

The Aussie kissed the pale neck several times. He wanted the Omega to feel loved, to feel wanted… appreciated for his Gift of Life instead of being abused because of it. Maybe he was going fast, but Sebastian infuriated him, he wanted to Omega pretty badly. And that’s why he was taking the Omega on these dates, dressed up for the younger man at their dinners, made sure the blonde felt appreciated and showered him in love and affection with hugs, touches and kisses.

Seb was wearing a silver dress robe that hugged his figure very nicely with a long navy-blue coat on top.

Ann had stitched it up quite quick, and the dark-haired man truly appreciated her talent.

They stopped underneath a cherry blossom for their picnic lunch, whipped up by his chef Romain.

As they were laying on a plaid together, the young Omega pushed himself against the Australian’s muscular body and kissed him.

Mark kissed back. The young man beside him didn’t know what he was doing to the Alpha. Mark wanted to make love to the blonde, soft and sweet, making him feel good before picking up the pace and plunder that body to make him scream in pleasure. His cock was hard, and Mark knew Seb was going to feel it if the younger man was going to shift closer.

Suddenly, a farmer from the nearby land was yelling at them. “Get the hell away from here! If you wanna have sex, do it at home!”

Sebastian rolled his blue eyes. “Can’t even enjoy a date.”

Webber just sighed. “C’mon, I’m taking you home. Shall we go for another stroll in the garden?”

Those baby blue eyes lightened up. “That would be nice.”

* * *

After that stroll, it was already dinner time. But after dinner, Mark thought of something new.

Sebastian frowned when he heard the piano music. “Mark?”

“May I have this dance from you?” the Prince asked, holding out his hand.

The blonde smiled. “Of course.” and he stood up, taking the hand offered to him.

As they swayed to the piano music, Seb followed his suitor’s every step as he looked into those hazel eyes.

They were darker tonight, more brown than green.

Webber’s right hand was holding the Omega’s left, his left hand placed just beneath the armpit to keep it perfectly appropriate. He then placed his forehead on the smaller man’s. “Thank you, for letting me court you. I hope I could be the right mate for you.”

“I have no doubt that you can.” Seb said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Sebastian woke up in sweat, fluids leaking from his hole. He knew he was in Heat.

It wasn’t even light outside, so there was no way any of the staff was awake yet. No one was going to find him soon.

The Omega plunged his fingers inside, but it just didn’t feel enough. He was longing for something bigger, something thicker… a big Alpha cock.

Seb mewled and felt his hole getting even wetter at the thought of Mark; Mark pounding his cock inside of him, fucking him into the matrass, nailing him against the wall, bending him over that wooden desk in his study, taking him on the grass of the garden where all the staff could see as he was spread out for their Master, taking his cock. He was crazy with want.

While he was dripping fluids on the ground, the blonde made his way through the manor.

* * *

On the other side of the manor, Mark also woke up. His entire body felt too energized for the time of day and his cock was rock hard and leaking already, veins throbbing. His heart was beating faster, and he longed for a calming Omega scent.

 _‘Shit. I’m in Rut.’_ the Aussie thought as he grabbed his dick with his right hand.

His primal brain was yelling at him to find that delicious smelling Omega and give it his seed, as the smell had told him the Omega was ready for a child.

Webber knew what Seb smelled like. He’d smelled spicy cinnamon, blooming red roses, honey, eucalyptus, and burned wood. He knew Seb was fertile, because of the smell of roses and honey. His primal brain saw Seb as a fertile partner and the two of them had basically scented each other during that day under that cherry blossom, what his primal brain had seen as a sign and had sent him into Rut.

Then, his door opened up and Sebastian was there… naked, panting and dripping.

“ _Mark._ ” he was moaning, leaning against the door as he was fingering himself again. “ _Please_!”

The Prince roared at the sight of that pale; fertile body being offered to him. “Get over here.”

Still panting hard, the German did and was immediately pinned onto the bed on his back.

Mark smelled the pale neck after Seb had thrown his head back, blonde hair sticking to it. The flesh was _radiating_ the scent, making it much stronger than it was before.

The Omega was mewling with want, rubbing his wet hole against the Alpha cock it wanted.

“Patience.” and the Aussie started kissing the pale skin, all the way from the neck to the upper legs before pushing them apart further, for access. He ate Sebastian out.

Mark’s tongue felt good. Seb grabbed the Alpha’s hair as he cried out. But his body wanted more than just a tongue, even if it did get an orgasm.

But the Alpha didn’t push his cock in, which was standing proudly from a nest of thick black hairs, but his fingers. Which were bigger than the Omega’s own, but still not enough for his needy hole.

Webber put his nose to the blonde’s neck. Oh, how he wanted to bite and start the Mating process… but the German Omega wasn’t in his right mind right now to say yes.

“ _Please_ … give me your cock.” Sebastian pleaded after his second orgasm. His body was needy, though his mind had cleared up a bit now due to the pleasure he’d received.

“I will.” the Australian whispered in his ear. “Just not yet. I want you to have as many orgasms as you can handle.” he slipped his fingers back in that wet, tight hole as he started nipping and licking that neck.

The 20-year-old felt the pleasure building up again… Mark was touching him in all the right places. He couldn’t believe this man wanted him.

Webber kissed his way down to the pale stomach, dipping his tongue in that belly button.

Seb laughed at that tickling feeling just before his entire body shook in pleasure for the 3rd time.

It was only now that the Alpha climbed on top, covering the pale body with his sun-kissed one.

“Have you done this before?” the Prince asked.

The German shook his head. “I’m a virgin.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” and Mark started kissing those pale lips again, slowly sinking his dick into the wet heat that was the Omega’s hole.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. “Oh God, you’re _so big_.” it stretched him further than he’d ever been stretched… and it felt _so good_.

The Australian Prince couldn’t believe that this beautiful Omega was still a virgin, but it only made the moment more special. Taking someone’s virginity was a gift of trust, and he didn’t want to break that trust. He started the lovemaking slowly, only going faster if Seb wanted him to.

Seb wasn’t satisfied until the Alpha was pounding into him, plundering his hole like his life depended on it. He scratched lines with his fingernails into the tanned backside of his suitor and new lover. He could only feel himself and Mark become one in this act, quenching the fires of their biology.

* * *

Frentzen turned away from Sir Mark’s bedchambers when he heard the high pitch scream and smelled the scent of Mating between an Alpha and an Omega. Instead, he opted to rearrange Sir Mark’s study when Paul almost ran into him.

“I can’t find Sir Sebastian!” the young Brit said, eyes wide and clearly in panic.

The German placed a hand on the young butler’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s with Sir Mark already.”

Di Resta looked on his pocket watch. “At this time?”

“They are Mating, young Paul.”

* * *

Seb woke up with a blurry vision and a dizzy head, but he was laying on top of Mark’s chest and semen dripping out of him. And by God he needed to pee. While it wasn’t easy, he found the toilet he could sit on.

As he came back into the bedroom, the Alpha was also up, standing naked in the middle of the room.

“Good morning, Seb.” the dark-haired man said, hazel eyes soft and quite green again.

“Good morning.” the German said, giving his partner of the last couple days and nights a shy smile.

The Prince inhaled through his nose; his eyes fluttered. “You still smell very delicious.”

Sebastian smiled. “Remnant of your Rut?”

Mark looked down. “Well, my primal brain’s not calling me to mate, nor is my cock hard. You?”

The commoner shook his head. “I don’t feel needy anymore. Of course, I wouldn’t mind another round.”

“That’s something I can get behind.” and the Australian pushed the Omega against the wall.

Seb pulled the Alpha closer to him. This man was the first who showed him he was worthy of living since his presentation, the first to shower him with love, and now his first lover. He’d be forever thankful.

* * *

Heinz-Herald sniffed in the air. “Uhm… Sir Mark? Was Sir Sebastian in Heat when you Mated?”

Mark frowned. “Yes, and I was in Rut. Why? Is something wrong?”

“It seems your scent is constantly around him. Alpha and Omega staff have been smelling it on him since the day you came out of your bedchambers.” Frentzen told. “Even Rubens, who’s seen Sir Sebastian spend the last couple days in the library.”

“Yes?” the Aussie still didn’t quite understand.

“Sir Mark, I believe Sir Sebastian might have fallen pregnant with your child.”

Webber broke the ink pen he was holding. “Say that again?”

“It is merely a possibility Sir, seeing Sir Sebastian’s age-”

“Is there a way to be sure?” the Prince asked. “Because if he is… I want to take him with me to Australia.”

“The only way to know it very quickly is to separate you two for more than three days. If Sir Sebastian is indeed pregnant, he’ll still smell like you.”

Mark didn’t quite like that, as scenting was a part of the courting process. “Alright.”

* * *

Being physically separated from Mark was hard, but Seb also wanted to know whether he was pregnant or not. He could only see the Alpha behind a window. And now, when he was in the garden walking between the rose bushes, he really wished Mark was with him. He’d even dressed up in a linen dress robe that was literally wrapped around his body, accentuating every curve of his body.

His lover was staring, Sebastian knew that. He wanted him to stare. Seb was teasing him, making Mark want him even more when they would be together again.

Paul was with him the entire time, so Seb got to know the young Beta butler better.

It was nice to know the people helping Mark around. Paul also did administration work in the library with Rubens, a Brazilian immigrant who’d been a librarian back in Rio.

The Beta told him all about the staff. About Miss Neal, the seamstress, about Mister Grosjean and his wife, the cooks, about all the cleaners, about Mister Frentzen, the head butler, and Mister Heidfeld, their German gardener.

Mark’s parents, the King and Queen of Australia and New Zealand, sounded like nice and kind-hearted people. Mark also had a sister, who lived with her husband and three children on the island of Tasmania in the small town of Tomahawk on the Bass Straight

“You know, Sir Mark’s smell on you is getting stronger.” the blonde Beta mentioned. “Even though you two have been separated for two days now.”

Seb looked down at his flat stomach. He knew that that was a sign of early pregnancy… and the smell of the Alpha father would only increase with the duration of his pregnancy.

“I’m pregnant.” 20 and unexpectedly pregnant, unmated and unwed… were his father here that man would’ve slapped and kicked him black and blue, so he’d lost the child… or that man would’ve used Seb as a tool to get to Mark’s money.

“I’ll get Frentzen.”

* * *

While on the boat to Australia, Sebastian experienced the expected morning sickness and started swelling.

Mark visited the pregnant Omega every night and every morning, kissing him and appreciating his body.

Webber knelt down on one knee once more in front of Seb, who was standing, laying his hands on the firm stomach. “Thank you, for carrying my child in you.”

The Omega smiled. He found it quite adorable that Mark was doing this. All he understood about it was that this _‘Appreciation’_ was an Australian custom where the father of the child would thank the bearer for his or her _‘Gift of Life’_ and it often involved pleasuring the Beta woman or Omega with their mouth or fingers and make them feel good.

The Prince’s hands dropped from the curved stomach, under the skirts and travelled up the naked legs towards Seb’s hole. He pushed two fingers in, making Seb throw his head back.

 _“Mark.”_ the blonde moaned, thrusting his hips downwards on those fingers.

“Sebastian, I thank you for letting me be the father of your _first child_. I shall love it with my entire being, and I couldn’t be _prouder_ to have created this child with you.” the dark-haired man said, now pushing in a third finger that made the Omega moan even louder. “You are a _beautiful_ creature and I still can’t believe you let _me_ be with you, let me seduce you, let me pleasure you. You are _loved_.”

The kind words were spoken with sincerity, and it was enough to throw him over the edge.

* * *

The trip took 4 months, and the boat stopped along the way at Cape Town in South Africa and Colombo in Sri Lanka before the ship went south towards the Australian coast where two more stops were made: one in Perth and one in Adelaide before they arrived in Sydney, the seat of the Royal Family.

The moment Seb set foot on Australian soil, he was swarmed by guards that escorted him towards the palace while Mark had to through an entire welcoming process with his subjects.

Thus, it was without the comfort of his lover’s presence that he was faced with that lover’s parents.

The woman smiled. “You must be Sebastian, I take it?” she asked.

The Omega nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Oh please, say Diane. You’re pregnant with my son’s child, after all.” the brunette said.

Sebastian looked down at his curving stomach with a smile. Yes, Mark’s child.

“At least my son has been dressing you appropriately.” the King said, looking up and down Seb’s figure.

The silver under robe were wrapped snugly around the blonde’s waist and pregnant stomach, showing off his pregnancy while the blue robe on top showed off his shoulders.

The young Omega just smiled, not really knowing what to say to them.

“I was just as shy when I was faced with Alan’s parents.” Diane told, motioning him to walk with them. “I almost died of embarrassment.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Alan huffed.

“Dear, your father was scary to me as a seventeen-year-old girl from Canberra.” the Queen pointed out.

The couple lead him to a sitting area in the palace, where various servants were busy running up and down from the room to the kitchens.

Suddenly, the pregnant Omega was surrounded by servants holding plates of food up to him.

The brunette laughed as he saw her son’s lover’s confused expression. “Just chose something.”

The German took a plate with fish from a young servant and the plates disappeared. “What is all this?”

“Pregnant individuals should be well fed during their pregnancy.” a tall guard replied. “Did Prince Mark not feed you multiple times a day besides the normal meals?”

“Well, it was smaller than this.” Seb told, looking at the grilled fish. “It was usually my favourite cheese or an extra little salad. I had an Antilope steak in Cape Town and a lot of extra rice in Colombo. But he usually asked whether I wanted it.”

“I’m sure my son can care for the Omega he got pregnant, Lieutenant.” Diane stated before looking back at the young blonde. “I take it you’re not used to this?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Mark’s the first man to treat me so well.”

The King’s eyes narrowed. “Did your family not value you?”

“My father didn’t.” the pregnant Omega told, casting his blue eyes down to the red carpet. “In his family, you only count as a Beta male or an Alpha… the rest of us are just whores.”

Mark’s mother’s eyes went wide. “That’s horrible! Were you hit?”

Seb just nodded, causing Diane to gain tears in her eyes and Alan’s hand clenched around the armrest.

“If Mark hadn’t saved me, I would’ve been dead…” it took him back to the day he’d tried to drown himself in Fish Pond.

The Australian Queen laid her hand on his shoulder. “But you’re not. You’re here now.”

Sebastian nodded, placing his hands on his pregnant stomach.

“I’ll take you to your new bed chambers.” the brunette told. “So, you can settle in.”

The young Omega nodded and stood up from the comfy chair he’d been seated in.

* * *

Diane could very much see why her son had chosen to court the Omega he brought with him.

Sebastian Vettel was very beautiful and appealing to Alpha men. But he was also kind and grateful. He’d make a good Prince Consort to her son, if Seb decided his future was indeed with Mark.

“Why am I getting all those looks?” Seb asked as they were walking through the hallways.

The Queen smiled. “Because you’re an unmated and unmarried Omega, my dear.”

“But I’m pregnant.”

“I suppose it’s something Australian, but Omegas and Beta women are very often courted by multiple suitors at once.” the brunette replied. “Are even bedded by multiple suitors, until they decide to plead their loyalty to one of the suitors.”

“Even when they’re pregnant?”

“Even when pregnant.” Diane told. “My sister didn’t decide to get married until ten years ago, and she’s got two kids from two different suitors, neither of them are from her chosen husband though.”

* * *

The bed chambers he’d been shown by Mark’s mother were quite grandeur, a four-poster bed with silk curtains hanging on the two sides and the end. The pillars were decorated with ivory carvings and gold.

Seb was laying on top of the blankets, in just the silver under robe, when the doors opened, and Mark came in.

The Prince of Australia was dressed in a black suit with a long jacket. “Hello, my love.”

Sebastian smiled at him, sitting up slightly. “Won’t you come closer?”

“Seducing me already?” Webber mused, but indeed walking over to the bed after having closed the door.

“Courting is a mutual process, is it not?” the pregnant Omega asked, pulling the deliciously smelling Alpha on top of him, kissing him. Mark’s stubble was nicely rough against his own skin.

The dark-haired man placed his hands on the matrass beside the Omega’s waist as he moved downward to the exposed neck.

The German started opening the front of his dress robe, exposing his shoulders and upper chest to the Alpha, who started sucking the pink nipples. “I want you.” he whispered.

“I’ll give you what you want.” and Mark sat up on his knees, opening the front of his pants as Seb undid the wrappings.

When Mark was inside Sebastian, the pair went back to kissing passionately while making love.

The blonde wrapped his naked legs around his Australian lover, giving him better access. He wanted that cock deeper and deeper inside, filling his horny hole.

“I need you.” the Omega mewled, thrusting his hips upward. “Please.”

“Horny little thing.” Webber commented with a grin, teasing his lover with his knot.

The feeling of the growing knot reduced the pregnant man to clawing at the Prince’s back and moaning… and a scream once he was knotted.

“Yeah… I am a horny little thing.” Seb said, wiggling his ass to feel the inflated part of Mark’s dick.

Mark kissed the German’s cheek. “You’re very much allowed to be horny. It’s also very much normal, I’ve heard from my mother and sister.”

Sebastian stroke with his pale hands through his beloved’s dark hair. “Your mother told me about the multiple suitors thing.”

Webber just hummed.

“Would you mind if I… you know… did that?” the Omega bit his lip.

Hazel eyes looked into blue and bigger hands clasped smaller ones.

“Seb… of course I would want to be your one and only, but I don’t want you to do it out of obligation. Not because of the baby, nor because I saved you from drowning. If you want to be with me, it has to be your decision.” the Australian told. “I will continue to court you, no matter how many others will try. Now you’re here, you are free to do whatever you want.”

* * *

In the morning, Mark was gone before 9 because of royal obligations and this left Seb alone on the bed, thinking about what to do next. He stepped out of bed, wrapped a white morning robe around him that fell off his shoulders and went onto the balcony.

The sun was nicely bright, the Omega closed his eyes and let the sun hit him.

The warmth was serene, the slight breeze a welcome gift and the talking of guards beneath his balcony in the garden a nice touch of reality.

Sebastian still couldn’t believe where he was, but the kicking inside his stomach from the baby he was carrying made it reality instead of fantasy. Had there been no baby, he probably would’ve believed he was still dreaming or that he was in heaven.

When the blonde opened his eyes, he saw Mark on the other side of the little palace garden walking with his father looking handsome as hell in his royal robes.

Mark saw him looking, gave the younger man a wink and walked on with his dad.

Seb felt his heart skip a beat and started blushing

* * *

Mark was with his father when one of the guards brought his friend David in. He was shocked and surprised to see him so far away from home. “David?”

“Hi Mark.” the Scot said, clearly nervous.

“This man has asked for an audience with you, King Alan, Prince Mark.”

Alan nodded. “Of course. Please, take a seat.”

As the blonde sat down, he fumbled with his hands.

“Why suddenly so formal?” the King asked. “We’ve known you for ages!”

The Scotsman nodded. “I know that. But… I’m planning to immigrate to Australia.”

The older Webber frowned. “What? Why?”

“Well… if I’d stayed in Great Britain, I would never be able to marry the person I’ve fallen in love with.” David replied. “My family will never approve… which is also the reason I’ve relinquished my titles and estate to my younger brother Ian.”

“That is very drastic.” Alan commented.

“Yet it’s the only way.” the blonde told. “You see… he’s mixed race, and I’d hoped that I could marry him here, in Australia.”

The King looked at his son, who gave him a pleading look, and he sighed. “If necessary, I’ll officiate your marriage myself.”

Suddenly, the Scot seemed to turn ten years younger before their very eyes.

“Thank you so much! Oh God, I can’t wait to introduce Lewis to you Mark!”

The Prince was beaming too. “I’d love to meet him too.”

* * *

There was a knock on his doors, at which Seb frowned. It wasn’t Mark then, as he’d just come in.

“Yes?” the blonde called out, and the door opened up to reveal a young dark-haired man in a guard uniform with flowers in one hand and the other behind his back. He just blinked. “Oh?”

“I wanted to make a good impression on you.” the young guard nervously said. “It’s just… when I saw you this morning on your balcony, you looked like an angel. And… I wanted to make my intentions known to you. I have the wish to court you, will you let me?”

Sebastian smiled. He had to say, the guard was extremely cute. “I suppose it can’t hurt.”

The young guard’s dark brown eyes shone brightly and gained a smile on his face that was pretty addictive. “I’m Daniel Ricciardo, Junior Guard.”

“Sebastian Vettel.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” and the Junior Guard took a couple strides forward, took a pink rose without thorns from the bouquet and placed it behind the Omega’s left ear. “You’re beautiful, just like flowers.”

Seb placed his left hand on the guard’s right collarbone. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Daniel offered the beautiful blonde the bouquet, who took it with a grateful smile.

* * *

Mark watched his beloved walking in the palace gardens with one of the Junior Guards. He’d expected Seb to take another lover, but his heart was hurting so much… without knowing why.

His mother approached from the right. “You look very pained, what’s wrong?”

The Prince sighed. “I don’t know why, mother, but my heart is in pain.”

Diane followed his gaze. “Because Sebastian has taken another suitor?”

“He’s still so young mother, barely twenty-one… I don’t want to tie him down.”

“But you want him.”

“Yes.” the dark-haired man replied, laying his right hand on his hurting heart. “But I want him _too badly_ … I want to _possess_ him, take him to _my_ bed, _Mate_ with him, take possession _of_ him. I feel like an animal.”

The Queen smiled. “Aren’t we all animals?”

“I feel _dirty_ , mother, for wanting him like I do.”

Down below, Seb’s beautiful laughter echoed between the surrounding walls, roaring alive the jealousy inside the Royal man. His hands dug into the stone of the ridge he was leaning on. “I want to make him mine before the eyes of the full court… make him scream my name only. It’s _filthy_.”

“Do you love him?” Diane simply asked, laying a hand on her son’s shoulder.

“I do.” Mark sighed. “By God, I do… _so much_.”

The brunette simply smiled. “Then make it known to him. Show it to him.”

* * *

Ricciardo was a very funny man, being able to make so much jokes. He was nice… he was handsome in his own way and very much in transition to becoming a man and outgrow his boyish looks. He was turning 19 next week, two days after Mark’s 32nd birthday.

Oh, _Mark_.

He’d seen his saviour looking at him while on his stroll with Daniel and just seeing he was there… it gnawed at his heart and there was this guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seb felt terrible.

And when the Omega entered his room, he found loads of flowers decorating the room.

But among all those flowers, there was a little tray with about 9 blocks of cheese, a small salad bowl, warm sausages and _an envelope_.

Sebastian picked up the envelope and opened to find a note.

* * *

_‘My beloved Sebastian,_

_I guess I’ve been trying so save my words for a better time, but that time might be here already or may even have passed without my knowledge. I want you to know, I need you to know, that I love you with my whole being. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you or our child at this moment._

_I’m not becoming any younger, and I know the eleven years between us doesn’t make this situation were in any easier. I want you Seb, I want you so badly that it hurts not being with you. I promise I’ll be devoted to you, to our child, no matter whom you might chose for a husband, my heart belongs to you for all my life and I will never take another lover. Because I have chosen you._

_With love,_

_Mark’_

* * *

Seb had tears in his eyes. Mark _loved_ him, loved him enough to let him go if he wanted but would stay devoted to him. How could he not want Mark now? If a man could be this devoted to a love that might not choose him, how was this man not the right one?  
The Omega had made his decision and made his way to find his younger suitor.

Daniel was alone and quite surprised to see him. “Seb? Have you seen my flowers?”

“I have, Daniel. And they are beautiful.” the blonde told, wrapping his silver robe tighter. “But… I came to let you know that I will choose my other suitor. I feel wrong to do this to him.”

The young man from Perth just nodded. “I never believed I could fight against the devotion of His Highness, but I just wanted to try. You are one of the most beautiful Omegas I’ve met, and you deserve the best of the best.”

“Thank you for understanding.” and Sebastian went towards Mark’s bedchambers, which were actually very close to his own.

Mark wasn’t there yet, so the young German decided to wait in Mark’s bed… naked. The sheets smelled like the Alpha he was going to give himself to tonight. And he really couldn’t help touching himself.

* * *

Mark’s mouth fell open when he entered his bedroom, where the smell of the Omega who was pregnant with his child hit him the hardest. But this… Seb naked in his bed pleasuring himself to the smell of him in the sheets.

The blonde looked up when the door fell close. “Hello Mark.”

“Seb… why are you here?” the Prince asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sebastian sat up and brought the sheets up to his nose. “I want you. I know you want me too, why don’t you start making love to me right now?”

“Seb…” the man of Royal blood started.

“You love me, you love me so much. As do I… I love you too, Mark.” the German confessed. “I just didn’t realize until I read your letter.”

Webber placed his hands on the Omega’s rosy cheeks. “I love you, Seb. More than words.” and suddenly, he was lying on his back on his bed with the Omega on top of him, lips sucking his cock through the fabric of his pants. He threw his head back in the sheets and dug his fingers in the wood of the headboard.

Sebastian undid the pants of his lover and took the long dick out before starting to take it in his mouth and suck it.

The Alpha’s hazel eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of those lips around his cock. The real thing was much better than the fantasy he’d created in his head. “Seb…”

The German silenced his lover with a kiss. “Just let me do what I want to do to you.”

* * *

Seb looked down at his dress robes. “Aren’t these a bit elaborate? With all the gold?”

“You are precious to me, and you should look like and be treated as such.” Mark replied, tying the silver sash around the Omega’s waist in order to make his belly pop out more.

Sebastian was dressed in three layers of thin cotton and lace. The first layer had been a simple white lace under dress, the second a formfitting cotton dress that really showed every dip and curve on his body from the neckline to his rounded hips. The top layer was also cotton, but midnight blue with a standing collar and wide ¾ sleeves, it was decorated with golden lines on the collar, the edges and the seams… there were also sapphire stones at the front as buttons.

Webber kissed his beloved. “I want to show everyone your wish is to be mine. Clothing is just one way of doing so… you deserve the best of the best.”

“You’re too sweet.”

The dark-haired man offered his arm to his lover, which the blonde took and escorted the young man out of the Royal Wing and towards the Throne room. He watched as the mouths of the Lords fell open and some stare at him with jealousy.

As they were in front of Mark’s parents, Seb turned to his Alpha and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“Mark, I love you and I always will. You saved me in my darkest moment from my miserable life, and for this I will always be grateful. You have been my first in everything since that moment. And from today on, I want to be your one and only. I want to be your Mate, your husband, your everything.”

The Prince took one of the Omega’s hands and kissed the back of it. “I accept thy plea, Sebastian, as I too want to be your everything.” and the pair kissed in front of the court.

Polite clapping and enthusiast clapping came from everywhere in the room.

Alan and Diane were just smiling knowingly at their son. They had both been expecting this day to happen since Mark had brought the pregnant Omega to Australia and treated the man with such affection that they’d known their son was in love with the young man.

* * *

It was that night that Mark finally let go of his control and bit Seb’s Mating gland to start their Mating process that would take five days and five nights to complete.

The pair would be utterly alone during that period, no interaction with anyone but their Mate.

There was constant skin to skin contact, no fabrics between them.

* * *

After Mating to the heir to the throne of Australia and New Zealand, Sebastian was allowed to wear jewellery from the Royal collection, but he only ever wore a simple diamond necklace and the ring Mark had given him as a promise to marry him.

As he was walking alone through the garden, guards all around to watch him closely, the Omega sat down on one of the massive oak benches near a small fishpond that held Japanese Koi fish. He looked down at his pregnant belly. He was blooming, as Diane called it, getting bigger and bigger each day and every time Mark did his ‘Appreciation’ it felt more pleasurable and he came a lot faster each time. His body was getting ready to birth the child.

“Look at you, all beautiful and smelling so delicious.” it was the voice of his Mate, standing right behind him, sounding dark and lustful.

“Of course, I’m beautiful to you, I’m swollen with your child.” the blonde said, now placing his hands on-top of his pregnant stomach.

The Prince growled in Seb’s ear, making the younger man shudder in pleasure at that sound. He quickly walked around the bench to sit with his beloved and kiss the exposed parts of the pale neck.

Sebastian loved it when his lover showed him this affection. The only times his baby was still, was when he was with the father of his child… his baby seemed to know its daddy already.

“I just received a message from Michael, his marriage to Nico will take place next May.”

The German nodded. “Looks like we’ll be going back to Europe then. After our baby is born.”

* * *

Fabian removed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. It wasn’t easy to put heavy cases on the back or on top of the coach.

Ever since the divorce of his parents, he’d been working his ass off in English noble houses in order not to have to go back to Germany. His mother and oldest sister lived in Wiesbaden now, while his father had gone back to Heidelberg.

Seb’s disappearance had been the last straw for their mother and had made her file for divorce. She was fed up with his treatment of their children.

Right now, the youngest Vettel was working for Lord Jenson Button and his fiancé the future Count of Asturias in Spain. The pair treated him well, much better than his first employer, Earl Ian Coulthard of Ayrshire. That man was a douchebag.

The ship from Australia arrived, and it was the personal yacht of the Crown Prince that pulled into the harbour of Plymouth.

The Crown Prince himself was the first one to get off of his ship. “Jenson! Fernando! It’s good to see you both again! Congrats on your engagement. I suppose your father hasn’t tried breaking it off yet?”

Jenson huffed. “Oh, he did try. But we’ve ignored him so far.”

“As far as fathers-in-law go, I really have one of the worst.” Fernando growled.

The Lord from Somerset placed his hands on his fiancé’s. “And you congrats with your Mating and your new-born.”

The Australian smiled. “Yeah, I still can’t believe it… I’m a very lucky man.”

“So, boy or girl?” the Spaniard asked, curiously.

“It’s a boy.” the Royal man replied, his eyes shining. “Skyler Fabian Webber. And he’s beautiful.”

The 13-year-old waiting at the coach at the end of the pier smiled. At least some people were happy. He looked down at the ground, frowning, asking himself whether Melanie was happy with her husband. He’d only met the man once and he thought the guy was somewhat old for her… but Count Alexander Wurz was rich and that was somewhere related to the current Emperor of Austria-Hungary.

“Are we going to meet your partner and child, or have you left them in Sydney?” the Brit asked.

“Of course, they’re with me. I will introduce my partner, Sebastian Vettel.”

At hearing the name of his older brother, the young German looked up.

It was indeed Seb who walked down the metal stairs… dressed like _absolute royalty_. The midnight blue robe that had a standing up collar with golden lines and wide sleeves was one give-away of being rich, the bracelets around his wrist and the bejewelled belt around his waist was the next. There was also a diamond ring on his hand… but what was most striking were his eyes… they were absolutely shining like those precious sapphire stones the high-born valued.

“Huh? Related to that kid perhaps?” and Alonso pointed at their most recent help.

The German Omega turned. “Fabe? is that you?”

Fabian was totally frozen as his older brother came towards him and touched his face.

Seb’s hands were soft, he’d been treated extremely well.

“Oh, Fabian.” and Seb hugged his little brother tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

The 13-year-old relaxed in his brother’s embrace, even hugged back. “I thought I’d never see you again… when I found your scarf and later your shoes… I feared the worst.”

The older Vettel brother gave him a sad smile. “Let’s not talk about that, shall we?”

Meanwhile, a nanny had brought out the young baby and given him to his father.

“Isn’t he cute?” Jenson cooed. “I want one of these.”

Alonso sighed. “Of course, my love.”

* * *

Fabian just stared at his brother’s baby son during the trip to Button’s estate near the city of Plymouth.

The kid was pretty small still, even though he was already 4.5 months old.

The youngest Vettel looked at his brother’s Mate and future husband.

Mark Webber indeed looked the part of being a wealthy Prince, but he didn’t treat the servants or any other commoners as dirt stains on his suit or something. And he seemed to be very much in love with Seb. The guy even came to Fabe’s room that evening after dinner.

Fabian hadn’t expected his visit and was even a bit shocked as he saw the Australian Crown Prince looking nervous after knocking on his door.

“Would it be alright for me to come in?” Webber asked.

The German nodded. “Sure.” and he let the older man in.

The tall and dark-haired man sighed. “You’re probably asking yourself why I’m here.”

“Kinda.” the 13-year-old said.

“I just want to make sure that you know that I love Sebastian very much, and not just because he gave me a child and heir.” the 32-year-old stated. “Your brother is an amazing person, and I still can’t believe he chose to be my Mate when he could have had so many others.”

Fabian hummed. “As long as you treat him well, I don’t care much. I just want him to be happy.”

“As do I, young one.”

* * *

Sebastian also visited his brother, but after his Mate had returned so their son wouldn’t be alone. He sat with his little brother on his small bed in the room he’d been given.

“I still can’t believe you’re with a Prince.” the younger blonde of the pair said, shaking his head.

Seb just smiled. “He’s an amazing man, very kind and caring. He really gives about me. Somewhere… I think I would however have given birth to Skyler even without my Heat. I probably would’ve been pregnant right now and ready to give birth.”

“You know, mum and dad got a divorce.”

The Omega raised an eyebrow. Divorce was rather unheard of.

“Yeah… dad went back to Heidelberg, mum and Stef went to Wiesbaden. I didn’t want to go back to Germany… so I just sought out work.” Fabian told.

The older brother huffed. “I’m sure father would like that.”

“He’d be much happier to see you’ve landed a rich man, as you’re now permanently out of his life and doing what you _‘belong’_ to do.”

“Mark doesn’t treat me like that… Australians treat Omegas basically like gods, you wouldn’t _believe_ the things the staff and the guards over there have done for me while I was pregnant.” Sebastian said. “What happened to Mel?”

“Dad married her off.”

The Prince Consort frowned. “To whom?”

“Some Austrian Count… uh… Alexander Wurz.”

Seb cast his eyes to the window. “I’ll ask Mark about him.”

“But now tell me… multiple suitors?”

* * *

Mark frowned when he heard that name. Yes, he knew who Alexander Wurz was… second cousin twice removed from Emperor Niki Lauda of Austria-Hungary; a man every other Royal knew about due to him being extremely untraditional. And of course, not everyone liked that.

Emperor Niki was an Omega, which in itself was as untraditional as they came, but he’d married a British commoner he’d met while visiting Alexander Fermor-Hesketh, the current Baron Hesketh… an Alpha known to the world as James Hunt, who was a simple mechanic working on one of Hesketh’s trains.

The Wurz branch was much more traditional than the Lauda family who were currently in power, but everyone in the noble circuit knew that that family wanted a Wurz on the throne… but with Lauda having four adult sons in Mathias, Lukas, Thomas and Fredrick… it was fairly impossible.

“Perhaps Nico knows more.” the Australian said, referencing to Nico Rosberg, who knew the nobility in both the German Empire and Imperial Austria-Hungary. “I only know a couple things about the Wurz family, but not enough to give you a good picture.”

* * *

Fabian travelled with the noblemen to Cologne, where the marriage between Archduke Michael II of Westphalia and Count Nico I of Kymenlaakso would take place.

This was of course the best way to learn more about his brother’s Alpha Mate.

Mark Alan Webber, as his full normal name was, was 10 years and 10 months older than Sebastian. He was not ambitious by any means, he just wanted to accomplish the best for his people and hope to leave a legacy people would remember in the future. He would stay Crown Prince until his father, King Alan, decided it was his time to step down… which wasn’t going to be in the near future.

Mark wanted to spend as much time with Seb before his coronation as King, when duties were going to keep them apart by daylight and only let them be together at night-time. He seemed to want the best for the Omega he loved, even took care of him instead of letting servants do the work… even if he was clueless about what he was doing, he was trying his best.

And that was what counted.

* * *

The ceremony in the Catholic Cathedral was beautiful. The entire church had been decorated with flowers and both Michael and Nico had been smiling all the way through.

Sebastian could see that the two very much loved each other and that this would be a good marriage.

The party was held in the large ballroom of Michael’s almost palace-like estate near the Hürther Waldsee.

“To Michael and Nico, who have finally gotten their acts together.” Jenson said while raising his glass of champagne.

“To Michael and Nico.” the rest of the friend group repeated, clinking their glasses together.

The Archduke snorted but pulled his Omega groom close to him, who was looking absolutely stunning in his white lace dress robes that were specially made by Finnish seamstresses for the wedding.

Fernando and Mark just laughed.

“So, when can we expect a little Schumacher-Rosberg?” the Brit asked.

The married pair just shot their friend a look, making Button laugh too.

Seb turned to the now married Omega. “Hey Nico, how much can you tell me about Alexander Wurz?”

The half-Finn frowned. “Enough to get a scandal rolling. Why you’re asking?”

“I just heard from my baby brother that my sister, Melanie, married him.” the German Omega replied, receiving stunned looks from the bridal pair in return. “What?”

The German Emperor’s nephew shook his head. “That woman’s your sister? Wouldn’t have guessed that.”

The younger blonde just frowned, and the young Count moved his arm into the direction of the Austrian delegation. “You see the guy with an overbite? That’s Emperor Niki, first Omega Emperor of Austria-Hungary. The Wurz family is very keen on the Lauda line dying out, so they can place a conservative of their own on the throne. Every single member needs to have ambition and show nothing but the cold of the Austrian mountains during winter in the process.”

The Prince Consort’s lips twitched. That didn’t sound particularly good.

“Not that that’s gonna happen.” Michael told. “Niki’s got four sons, who each have at least two sons. The oldest of the four, Mathias, even has three sons and one daughter.”

“Didn’t Princess Brigit marry some Polish nobleman?” Mark then asked, referring to the daughter of Crown Prince Mathias of Austria-Hungary.

“Nope, she’s married to a Swedish Duke.” the German Archduke told. “That was Princess Annalena, Thomas’s daughter.”

Nico turned to his fellow Omega. “I heard about Mrs. Wurz through the grapevine. Apparenly, their marriage is not coming together well.”

“No?” Seb frowned.

“No. Mr. Wurz is not behaving like a married man should, he’s been after other married women as well as married Omegas.” the half-Finn replied. “I think he believes the grass is always greener somewhere else. I have also heard he is very branded on the idea of having many children.”

No, Alexander Wurz did not sound like a pleasant man.

The newly married Omega looked at his husband, who was talking politics with the Australian. “Why don’t I go and greet some of our guests? You’d like to join me?”

“Why not.” Sebastian replied, also having seen that his Mate quite busy with his conversation.

The Omega groom strutted over to the Austrian delegation. “Niki, it’s good to see you.”

The Emperor smiled softly. “Ah, young Nico. Good to see you too. And who might this be?”

“This is His Highness Prince Consort Sebastian of Australia and New Zealand.” Nico replied, easily throwing out the younger man’s title.

“Your Highness.” Seb greeted the much older man with a nod of his head.

“Please, just Niki.” the Austrian said. He then pointed at a blonde man, about the same age as the Emperor himself. “This is my husband, James Hunt.”

“It’s good to meet you.” the blonde said. He was greying and balding, but that was usual for his age.

“I could switch to English, if you’re more comfortable with that.” the German born offered.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to speak my native tongue again.” Hunt spoke, British accent still there.

“I can only imagine. I’m very comfortable with both.”

Sebastian saw one of the Austrians look at the Emperor’s Consort with a pretty evil look. He frowned at it.

“That’s normal.” James said with a sigh. “Every time I talk to a woman that is not one of my granddaughters or one of my nieces… or any Omega, they think I’m going to cheat on Niki.”

The British raised German frowned. “Why is that?”

“I was once a bit of a skirt chaser.” the British Alpha confessed with a grin. “Those conservative Austrians didn’t like that when they heard about it. Man, my courtship with Niki was a bit of an obstacle course.”

“Father.” a middle-aged man greeted the blonde Alpha.

“Ah, Mathias. Have you met Webber’s Mate yet?”

The man, also an Alpha and looking very much like the Emperor except for the overbite, smiled at the young German. “Can’t say I have. I’m Mathias Lauda.”

“Good to meet you. Sebastian.”

Mathias looked him up and down. “Well, I can see why Webber would want to marry you. You’re exactly his type! Quite exactly what he described to me last time out I saw him in London.”

“I do?” Seb asked. He hadn’t heard of that.

“Yep. Young, blonde, smaller than him with a good set of hips and eyes to get lost in.” the Austrian Crown Prince replied. “And I have no doubt he loves you; he wouldn’t marry just for your beauty unlike some other idiots around here would.”

The Emperor’s consort snorted. “Half this bunch would. And then they say something about me!”

“Say, does Australia have aircraft technology?”

“I’d have to ask Mark about that. Why are you asking?”

“I’d love to organize plane races… all over the world!”

* * *

When Michael’s groom introduced the Prince Consort of Australia and New Zealand, Alexander couldn’t stop staring. The Omega was _beautiful_ , like an _angel_.  
Yes, the Omega was mated, Wurz could smell the Alpha in question on him, but when had such a thing ever stopped him from trying. If he didn’t want attention from anyone else but his mate, he shouldn’t dress up like that.

The Prince Consort wore a deep indigo robe with a tall upstanding collar, wide sleeves that revealed the customary figure-hugging silver under robe and golden lines everywhere. The robe was figure hugging at the waist and hips before flaring out to the ground. The colour of the robe made his pearly white skin pop out as well as the curly blonde hair and his blue eyes.

Currently, the young man was talking to the Austrian Crown Prince.

Alexander pulled a face as he heard the oldest Lauda talk about plane races.

It was a hobby for Mathias, but it was a very serious one as he’d inherited his Alpha’s love for mechanical engineering and thought safe transport was a must for everyone in the Empire. And recently, he’d agreed to sponsor a project set up by a low born Austrian named Torger Wolff and his English business partner Peter Bonington.

The Count looked sideways at his current wife, whom he’d married a couple months ago in an arranged marriage with a prenuptial agreement that he’d crafted with her father. Norbert Vettel had been very ambitious, exactly a man Alex appreciated to do business with.

Melanie Vettel was a beautiful woman, only 23 and still very much fertile. But nothing about her could rival the Omega that had become the Prince Consort for Mark Webber.

Wurz growled. Webber was always lucky, everything basically gifted to him while life was Wurz’s worst nightmare as everything seemed to work against him and every careful plan he made.

“Hello beautiful.” the Austrian Count purred, almost into the Omega’s ear. He’d overheard the Omega speaking in fluent German, so he knew the Omega would understand him.

The younger man did not react, his blue eyes focussed on either Imperial Royal.

“You know, I can do everything better than that Australian. If only you’d give me a shot at it.”

There was a twitch from the blonde, but Alex didn’t want to give up so soon. He wanted to see that aroused full body shudder.

Wurz knew his wife was watching him trying to seduce the Omega. She’d be angry with him, but he just wanted a go at it and look how far he could take it… preferably to bed and get the beautiful man pregnant. He tickled down the pale neck with his fingers and purred: “I can promise you a good night, even if it’s just for fun… making your man jealous.”

Finally, the Omega looked at him. But there anger in his blue eyes, not the lust he’d expected.

“You know you’re trying to seduce your wife’s brother?”

Alexander took a step back in shock.

The Prince Consort huffed. “You’re a moron.” and he turned to Melanie. “You seriously didn’t recognize your oldest brother? Shame on you.”

Hunt laughed out loud. “That’s what I’m talking about! That was one serious clapback, kid!”

And when even Emperor Niki shot him a look, the Count and his wife left the party.

* * *

Mathias raised an eyebrow. “Countess Wurz is your sister? Hadn’t seen that one coming.”

“Until last week I didn’t even know my sister was married.” Seb told. “I heard it from my younger brother, who’s thirteen. Apparently, they married while I was in Australia getting courted by Mark.”

“Surprises keep coming for ya, don’t they kid?” the older man asked with a smile.

Sebastian nodded. “But I’m going to my mother tomorrow, seeing as we’ll be leaving for Australia next week already.”

“Good on you.” the Emperor’s Consort said. “I’ve gotta go. Niki needs his genius sleep and I need my beauty sleep.”

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes. “He always makes such jokes. But at least it’s a compliment to dad.”

“Because of the genius thing?” the Omega asked.

The British Austrian nodded. “That’s why Father fell in love with Dad, because he hadn’t expected a high-born man to understand anything about the importance of mechanics or how they even worked.”

“They seem very happy.”

“Trust me, they are. And everyone in the family is jealous of their marriage.”

* * *

Sebastian did enjoy the view of the German countryside during his trip on the train from Cologne to Wiesbaden… the city his mother and Stef had decided to settle down in. He’d gotten the exact address from Fabian, who’d received it in one of his letters. He went alone with their son, his Mate and fiancé catching up on things with his European friends.

He’d dressed in the simplest robes he could find in his suitcase, which were a plain deep purple and didn’t hug his curves nor did it have wide sleeves or an upstanding collar… just a lace turtleneck and some ruching around the shoulder and hip area. It was still visible he was part of Royalty, as the diamond necklace sat on top of the fabric and his promise ring shining bright on his hand.

Seb looked down at the dark-haired baby in his arms. He smiled.

Skyler looked exactly like his dad, especially when he had his hazel eyes open, but he did have his Papa’s nose and ears. He was going to be one handsome young man when he would grow up, no matter what he’d present… he’d always know his parents loved him.

The Omega took a coach from the train station to his mother’s address in Wiesbaden, which turned out to be a traditionally built house with wood and plaster. “Well, this is it, little one.” and he rang the iron bell on the outside of the door.

Stef opened up with a frown, then her face changed into one of surprise and happiness as she realized who the person at the door was. “ _Seb_? Is that really you?”

“Hello Stef.” the Prince Consort said with a smile. “Would it be possible for me to come in?”

His sister set a few steps back. “Of course! Of course! Oh God, mum’s not gonna believe this!”

Sebastian went inside the cosy house. He was at least happy the two of them were warm and had a roof over their heads.

* * *

Stefanie was jumping up and down when she came into the living room. “Mum! Mum! You’re not going to believe who’s in the hallway!”

Heike looked at her 26-year-old daughter with confusion. There weren’t many people Stef would be so happy for her to see. “Who is it?”

When she asked exactly that… her Omega son came into the room too.

The older Beta woman couldn’t believe her eyes… she had to blink several times and pinch her arm before she realized she was not daydreaming or going crazy… it was Seb who was standing in front of her now.

Her oldest son smiled at her. “Hello mother. It’s good to see you’re well.”

The former Mrs. Vettel started crying. Not only because she finally saw her son again after more than a year of being missing, but also because her son had a child himself who looked old enough to be conceived around the time of his disappearance and because her son was dressed in precious fabric and was wearing diamonds… symbols of high status.

“Oh please, mother, don’t cry.” Sebastian said, dipping away the tears on his mother’s cheeks with his sleeve.

Heike grabbed onto her son’s hand and cuddled it tightly between her cheek and neck. “I can’t believe you’re here now… when Fabian found mother’s scarf tied to that tree…”

“I was actually planning on that, you know.” the Vettel brother said. “Suicide.”

“But you didn’t.” Stef then said.

Seb shook his hand. “I had drowned myself in Fish Pond, but Mark saved me.”

The older Beta frowned. “Mark?”

“My Alpha, my Mate, the father of my child.” the Omega explained. “He saved me from the water, he breathed my life back into me, he took care of me, he courted me… he helped me through my Heat where we created Skyler, he let me free to choose any Alpha I wanted. I love him, and we’re going to get married when we’re back in Australia.”

“I’m happy for you.” Heike said, squeezing her oldest son’s hand one last time before letting it go. She looked at the child in her son’s arms, a little boy with light brown eyes and dark hair dressed in midnight blue clothes and knew without a doubt that the kid looked like his Sire.

“Would you two want to come to Australia?” Sebastian asked. “For my wedding day?”

“I’d love to be there.” and the older Beta woman hugged her son. “I’d also love to meet your future husband.”

“You will. On the ship.”

* * *

Heike was a bit stunned when her son introduced his fiancé.

“Mum? You okay?” Stef asked.

The older mother blinked and cleared her throat. “You didn’t tell me your future husband was the Crown Prince of Australia and New Zealand.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Seb said with a grin before looking at the dark-haired man. “I’m going to check on our son.”

“Of course, my darling.” the Prince said, kissing the Omega on his cheek before the younger man left. “I hope my Royal status doesn’t particularly bother you?”

“Of course, it doesn’t.” Seb’s sister said. “Mom’s just a bit shocked.”

“You could say that.”


End file.
